


No Mercy

by no_mercy_bby



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Christmas, Decorating, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love him, Johnny is your bff, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Play Fighting, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Underage Partying, first series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/pseuds/no_mercy_bby
Summary: Johnny and you have been best friends for a while, what happens once those feelings turn into more?(Takes place just after the first Karate Kid)
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills, Johnny Lawrence/Female Reader, Johnny Lawrence/Reader, Johnny Lawrence/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Can't believe you want to read this, but I'm glad you do. I took it upon myself to write this self insert fic because I only could find few others.  
> Also the dress you wear in this is a 70's lipstick red smocked halter pixie sun dress! (Couldn't upload a good image of it, sorry, use your imagination or Google it)

**December 20th, 1984**

"Okay whatever! Bye!" You shout over your shoulder, not even bothering to glance back, hearing your stepmom continue to lecture from the driver's seat of the car. 

Unhurriedly, you stroll towards the main entrance of school before finally hearing her car pull away from the school. You glance back, checking to make sure she's gone, (thankfully she was) but before turning back around you catch sight of a familiar bright scarlet jacket in the corner of your eye and start to smile.

You tug up on the waistband of your jeans and adjust the light sweater tucked into them. Changing your direction you start to make your way over to the small group of boys. You note that Dutch and Jimmy are missing which only left Johnny, Bobby, and Tommy. 

As quietly and quickly as you possibly can, you make your way across the parking lot over to them, trying to sneak up on your best friend. While you sneak closer, Tommy meets your eye and instantly grins. Shaking your head frantically you glare at him hard, you couldn't let him ruin you trying to sneak up on Johnny again.

The last time he did, Johnny had tossed you over his shoulder and insisted he would have to carry you around like that all day. Which in return made you laugh and refuse recklessly, starting to kick and smack playfully at his back to get Johnny to let you go. But he continued to stomp around making you sway side to side on his shoulder as the other Cobra Kai's laughed and cheered him on.

Your 'torment' was slowly resolved with a shouted "I'm sorry Johnny! Put me down! ...guys!...please!?!.."

Silently, you slide your backpack off, as you creep closer and closer up behind Johnny. You quickly snatch the thin black headband over his head.

" Hi-YA!" You exclaim as you hold it up in the air triumphantly with a beaming smile. 

"HEY-" Johnny yells as he jumps up straight from where he was leaning against his motorbike into a defensive stance. He quickly spins around to see you waving his headband around across from him. Johnny half-smiles and shakes his head, before trying to reach over and grab back his headband from you while you try to keep it away from him.

"Come get it Johnny boy!" You tease, hastily jerking your arm out of his reach with a bright smile.

You see him smirk before turning around, trying to escape, but failing as Johnny quickly jumps over his bike and grabs your waist. He tugs your back to his chest with a single strong arm, the other plucking his headband from your grasp. 

You laugh breathlessly, relaxing back against his solid chest and trying to catch your breath for a moment, before turning around in his one arm hold.

"Let me help yo-" You're caught off guard noticing the few bruises littering his face in varying colors, his neck looking a little pink, and even how pallid he looks. 

"Y/n? Are you okay there, princess?" Johnny asks softly, his clear blue eyes gazing into yours with concern while his fingers tap against your hip. His arm was still wrapped tight around your waist.

"Are  _ you _ okay, Johnny?" You ask in return as you truly take in his face and gently touch his cheek. You slip his headband from his fingers, leaning up and reaching both of your hands behind his head, working to tie it back in place around his forehead.

"Of course.." He says softly, dropping his hands down and avoiding your eyes as you lean up, getting closer to his face while tying on his headband.

You give him a questioning look, obviously not believing him as his eyes now don't want to meet yours.

"Alright, maybe not, but it's not really that big of a deal." Johnny replies with a heavy sigh, his almost platinum blonde fringe tumbling over the headband, as he continues to look away from you.

"Mhm… it's only a half day today we could just skip if you want to.." You offer quietly, watching his face intently now. 

You could tell something was wrong with him. You weren't able to go to the tournament last night (because your stepmom wanted to have a "family" dinner with your dad, which was honest bullshit) but you knew LaRusso had won. Ali had called you and told you all about it. Ali and you used to be best friends but as senior year continued on you just didn't really hangout all that much with her. But occasionally you'd call each other. Johnny and the boys were by far way more fun than Ali though.

"Are you sure? I mean your mom was pretty pissed from the other night when she saw you hanging out with us."

"Yeah, she's still not my mom, and she's still pissed about it. I still don't know why, it wasn't like I was drinking or anything! She's always just bitchin' at me about something."

Johnny chuckles softly, seeing the anger on your face as you grumble about your stepmom. 

"Anyways, I'm just saying, I know you don't want to be here and I know I don't want to be here so why don't we just take off? I mean my dad gave me a key to the beach house so I might as well use it." You say with a smile turning around and slinging your backpack back over your shoulders. "Does that sound good to you, Lawrence?"

"That sounds really great babe," He agrees, giving you a quick flash of his pearly whites, before swinging a leg over his bike. 

With a grin you tuck yourself in right behind him before having a helmet poked in your side.

"Helmet."

"Oh come on Johnny! It'll mess up my hair." You answer with an exaggerated sigh before tugging it on. You hear a hearty chuckle come from him and smile, his laugh gives you such a warm feeling.

"Someone's gotta protect that pretty little head," He whispers unbeknownst to you before grinning," Hold on tight!" Johnny shouts as he starts up his bike, smirking broadly when he feels your arms wrapped tight around his waist and your body fitted right behind his. Johnny looks up to see Tommy and Bobby both grinning at him. Johnny rolls his eyes at them with a smile before taking off down the road.

* * *

After 15 minutes or so Johnny finally cruises onto the smooth driveway of the beach house.

Once he comes to a full stop and kills the engine, you quickly climb off as gracefully as you can, hoping he can't tell how flustered you are. Literally almost 15 minutes of holding on desperately to his abs really messes with a girl. You tug off the helmet before passing it back to him, avoiding his sapphire blue eyes best you could. Nervously you start to mess with your now flattened hair, gently combing your scalp to try and get some volume back. 

"I'll uh go around back and open the garage for you… I think it's supposed to rain soon." You tell him with a vague gesture towards the darkening clouds, sparing him a glance but instantly regretting it as you see him already watching you with that damn smirk.

Glancing away as you feel your face heat up, you quickly sprint around the garage to the back door, not even giving Johnny a chance to answer. You rummage through the side pocket of your backpack before finding the key and easily opening the door.

Slamming the back door behind you, you jog through the kitchen and into the garage, hitting the garage door switch near the doorway to let Johnny park his bike in. 

Johnny drives into the garage smoothly, turning off the engine and climbing off before nudging the kickstand out with his foot. 

"I didn't know you could run so fast." He teases with that same smirk still on his lips as he settles the helmet on one of the handle bars.

"Ha ha, so funny," You roll your eyes," I just didn't want it to rain on us." You lie, tapping the button to close the garage before turning around and heading into the kitchen. You hear him shut the door leading into the garage as you toss your backpack onto the kitchen table.

"Uh huh? Sure babe." Johnny says with a smug smirk, leaning against the spotless granite countertops with his arms crossed.

You turn and give him a glare,"Oh and what's that supposed to mean, Lawrence?" 

"It means I know you're lying, princess." 

"Don't call me that."

"Alright princess."

You try to glare at him but your smile cracks through. "Are you looking for a fight, cause you're about to get one."

"Bring it, princess."

You shake your head with a grin and walk over to him. You try to throw a punch at his chest but he easily grabs your forearm, stopping it.

"C'mon princess, I know you can swing harder than that." Johnny mocks with a smug look.

"Fine." You use your free arm to swing a punch at his face, which he easily catches, holding your wrist firmly. 

"That one sucked worse than the first one." Johnny grins as he tugs you closer by his hold of your wrist and forearm. 

"No, you suck." You mumble, struggling to get your arms free from his hold, before stumbling back when he lets go instantly. 

A silent moment passes as you watch Johnny.

He was obviously lost deep in thought. Without really thinking you lean up and wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"Johnny, what's going on in that head of yours?" You ask softly before hiding your face in the crook of his neck. 

"I just was reminded of last night is all." He answers quietly, his arms winding tight around your waist.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything, there's no need to apologize."

"Will you tell me what happened last night?"

You felt him sigh before hearing his soft answer of," Yeah, sure."

"Let's go sit on the couch," You gently take his hand and lead him towards the comfy sectional that took up most of the living room. Right as you both sit down he starts talking. 

"Kreese wanted me to fight dirty in the last match against LaRusso, to sweep his injured leg, but LaRusso won with an illegal kick to the face anyway." Johnny winces before continuing," Then all of us were out in the parking lot, ready to go home and Kreese goes off on me telling me that I lost and I'm a loser then he-" Johnny shakes his head and closes his eyes, leaning back against the couch.

"What did he do, John?" You ask with the most serious look Johnny had ever seen on your face.

"He choked me. He fucking choked me."

You pull Johnny into another tight hug. "Hey, it's okay Johnny, it's okay. You're safe now babe." You assure him, gently running your fingers through his hair as he cries quietly.

For a long heartbreaking moment of your best friend crying, you wait patiently, just wanting him to let everything out as you hug him tightly while trying to soothe him which seemed to work. Only when you only hear him sniffle quietly every now and then, you pull back to look into those ocean eyes of his. 

"Hey Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say about helping me throw a party tonight? Forget about all this shit tonight?"

"Sounds great to me," He nods with his signature half-smile. 

Seeing his half-smile so soon after he was crying you give him a questioning look before realizing you're right at his eye level. You freeze for a second, realizing you were half on his lap, and very close to his lips. Abruptly you jump off and smoothing your hands over your jeans, staring down at your bright red Converse.

"Help me get some holiday decorations out?" You ask, nervously glancing out the window as it starts to rain.

"Of course, princess." Johnny grins, hopping up off the couch.

* * *

"This is supposed to be my room for when we stay here but as you can see," You gesture towards the wall of boxes," It's being used for storage."

"Why? Shouldn't some of this be at your actual house?" Johnny asks with a confused expression.

"Nah, most of this came from the attic.. which is what my stepmom is trying to turn into a nursery for whenever she… well you know." You answer with a disgusted look, thinking about your dad getting that witch pregnant, before groaning looking around at all the boxes. "Where do we even start?"

"Well look right there," Johnny points at a box in the corner with C-mas written on it," Why don't we start with that one?" 

"Sounds good to me, Johnny boy." You smile as he starts to go through the box.

* * *

After a while and going through many boxes, you had several large boxes worth of usable decor for the party.

"Are these your clothes?" Johnny asks with a grin holding up a familiar red dress.

You laugh softly and shake your head with a fond smile.

"No, that was my mom's." 

"Oh, sorry," He replies sheepishly, moving to put the dress back in the box but you stop him.

"Would you toss that over here?" You ask with a smile. You could probably fit into it now…

Johnny grins as he tosses it to you.

"What? You're gonna wear it?

"Maybe." You say nonchalantly with a shrug as you grab a santa hat from one of the boxes and put it on," Now let's get to decorating!" 

* * *

The large living, kitchen, and dining rooms all had been decorated as much as possible to really feel that holiday spirit. 

Garland of all sorts of different colors was strung to outline the windows along with the lights.

The small fake Christmas tree you had found was drenched in ornaments and tinsel.

Your mom's old record player was in the corner of the kitchen, currently playing some Christmas record quietly as Johnny called up everyone he knew in the kitchen. You gave him a thumbs up and a grin as you grab your backpack from the kitchen table, heading to the bathroom with your mom's red dress draped over your arm.

Shutting and locking the bathroom door behind you, you shove your backpack in the cabinet under the sink before pulling the santa hat off your head and setting it on the counter along with the red dress. After easing your feet out of your Converse you quickly strip down to your underwear before pulling on the dress, tying a knot behind your neck to hold it in place. You shove your sweater and jeans into the cabinet to be with your backpack before glancing at yourself in the mirror, you smile, this dress actually looked great on you. You smooth your hands down the front of it and can't help but wonder, what is Johnny going to think about it? Shaking your head you shrug, it doesn't matter what he thinks.. 

You plop down and tug your red Converse back on, tying them up quickly before getting back up, grabbing your santa hat and putting it back on. You mess with your hair until it finally frames your face the way you want to before realizing your shoulders were completely exposed and your bra straps were showing. You debate with yourself for a moment trying to decide whether to get your back up denim jacket out of your backpack or just go out as is since your bra was red and actually matched surprisingly well. 

You opt for the latter option as you could already hear people start to arrive and didn't want Johnny to be out there by himself, that would make you a horrible host. 

Striding into the kitchen with a bright smile you start to greet everyone you knew before going to the counter and grabbing a beer from the metal holiday popcorn tin filled with ice and beer bottles. You twist off the cap easily and drop it in the tin before taking a swig from the bottle. You give a wince before taking another sip, it's been a while since you had a beer. Glancing up from your bottle you feel eyes on you, turning around you meet Johnny's handsome blues with yours and immediately beam at him from across the room.

* * *

Laughing and joking with the other Cobra Kai's Johnny is caught off guard as he glances up, seeing you draped in that irresistible scarlet dress, and he couldn't possibly look away from you. Johnny looks behind you for a second and sees some other asshole checking you out while you greet everyone, making your way into the kitchen. 

Tommy catches him watching your every move and shoves Johnny towards you.

"Strike first man!" Tommy grins making Johnny hesitate, about to answer him back, before smiling like an idiot back at you.

* * *

_ I can't fight this feeling any longer _

_ And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow _

_ What started out as friendship has grown stronger _

_ I only wish I had the strength to let it show _

_ I tell myself that I can't hold out forever _

_ I said there is no reason for my fear _

_ 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together _

_ You give my life direction, you make everything so clear _

_ And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight _

_ You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night _

_ And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _

_ And I can't fight this feeling anymore... _


	2. It Takes Two To Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the party as well as the aftermath of last night's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh so here's chapter two!! Sorry it took forever, I promise I'm not gonna abandon this or anything, I just got busy with school and the rest of 2020. Anyways here's to a new year babes💕

_...And I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_ I've forgotten what I started fighting for _

_ It's time to bring this ship into the shore _

_ And throw away the oars, forever _

_ 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_ I've forgotten what I started fighting for _

_ And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  _

_ come crashing through your door _

_ Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_ My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you _

_ I've been running 'round in circles in my mind _

_ And it always seems that I'm following you, girl _

_ 'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find _ ...

* * *

You laugh quietly, seeing Johnny's bright grin from across the kitchen. He parts through the crowd of people with ease, coming to stand right in front of you.

"Hey Johnny, what are you-" You start to question with a smile still on your lips as he hugs your waist tight. You were cut off by impossibly soft warmth pressed against your lips. You stood frozen, slowly coming to the realization that it was Johnny's soft lips against your own.

He was kissing you!!!

And you were just standing there?? Do something! Your mind screamed at you.

You begin to feel Johnny slowly pull away and without thinking too much you grab the edge of his jacket, the teeth of the zipper digging into the palm of your hand, as you tug him back to you. Your lips crash back into his eagerly, gripping the soft red leather tighter when Johnny returns your kiss fervently.

He emits a loud groan into your mouth, large hands pulling you tighter to his chest. One of Johnny's hands snakes behind you to the small of your back while the other lightly squeezes your hip as your lips continue to meld together.

Everything around you silences for the blissful few seconds of being enraptured by your best friend before you start to hear various cheers and wolf whistles coming from behind Johnny. Slowly, you pull from his lips to peer over his shoulder, instantly regretting it as you see the inappropriate gestures being made from Johnny's gaggle of idiots. Feeling heat rise up to your face, you laugh nervously, before hiding your face in Johnny's sturdy chest. 

"I'm sorry about them.." He apologizes quietly, though you could practically hear the smirk Johnny was wearing. 

His hand trails up from your hip to wrap across your shoulders, his large hand warming up your freezing cold shoulder. As you cuddle more into his warm chest, Johnny eyes the beer bottle you were still holding in your free hand questioningly.

"I uh- thought you weren't drinking anymore?" Johnny mumbles against your forehead before pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead.

"Not anymore, Johnny boy…" You reply easily with a teasing smile before taking another swig of beer then explaining," I just.. didn't happen to be drinking when I got caught..." 

"Alright then, princess." Johnny chuckles, hugging you tight before glancing back and grinning at the guys, Tommy giving him a thumbs up in return.

* * *

You wake up shivering violently, not wanting to open your eyes as you could already feel the dull pain of a headache from. Instead you sleepily press yourself closer to the radiator of warmth that was only warming up your side.

You sigh contently as the warmth moves closer, arms wrapping around you, pulling your back into a toasty warmth and for a moment you relax. You try to go back to sleep but your arms and legs were still freezing.

Rolling over, you press your ice-cold limbs closer to the warmth, sighing in relief as they start to warm up. You tuck your face into the heat as well, humming happily as it heats up your frozen face.

The warmth chuckles and hugs you tighter, tossing a leg over both of yours and moving to quite literally lay right on top of you.

Peeking your eyes open, which makes your head protest lightly at the sunlight pouring in through the windows, you're met with the prettiest and most recognizable sapphire blue eyes. 

"Morning, Lawrence." You whisper with a smile, reaching up and brushing your hand across his smooth cheek.

"A good morning…" Johnny rasps as he returns your smile, voice still rough from sleeping, before leaning in and once again pressing his lips to yours.

Yup, you could definitely get used to that.

You sigh into his mouth, relishing in the feeling of Johnny settling himself on top of you. How was he so warm? It was then you realized that you were so cold because your dress had ridden up. Almost completely exposing your legs, as you could feel Johnny's blue jeans scratching against your mid thigh. This also made you realize, since you both were still fully clothed, that thankfully and most likely nothing had happened last night that you didn't remember.

Pulling back from his soft lips, you gaze into his sapphire eyes.

"Hey Johnny?"

"Yes babe?" He asks in return, still eyeing your lips.

"What does this make us?" You ask nervously, absentmindedly brushing your hand over Johnny's relatively smooth cheek again before then caressing his jaw tenderly.

Of course you still wanted to be friends with Johnny and the other guys. You'd known if all of them since junior high and Johnny was your best friend and if you lost him... Well you don't know what you would do, but if he wanted to be more than best friends, you wouldn't object.

"Well," Johnny hesitated, which you don't think you've ever seen him do, "What do you want this to make us?" He questions in return, moving to straddle your hips. Johnny watches you intently while waiting for your answer, hands lightly resting on your waist.

"I..." You think for a moment, feeling heat rush to your cheeks again under his intense gaze," I want us to date. You and me, blondie." You state boldly, finally meeting Johnny's eyes and seeing a broad smirk form across his lips, and effectively making your stomach churn.

"I like the sound of that, princess." Johnny grins broadly down at you," You're so cute when you're nervous." He purrs while leaning down and kissing your warm cheeks.

"Oh shut up," You scoff, turning your face away, still feeling the heat of being flustered on your face you playfully smacking a hand against his chest.

Johnny laughs, still grinning down at you," I can't believe you just hit me!" He exclaims, grabbing your wrists and holding them to his chest. 

"Yeah and I'd do it again too." You tease, laughing at the exaggerated look of shock that crosses over his face.

"I think I deserve a kiss to make up for how mean you're being."

"Deserve or want?"

"Both."

Smiling, you lean up and pucker your lips out, immediately feeling Johnny's warm lips cover yours and effectively distracting him. You quickly push up at his chest with your forearms as hard as you can.

Rolling him over, you straddle his waist, looking down at him with a smug look as redness washes over his cheeks.

"Babe how-"

"Don't underestimate me, Lawrence." You teasingly scold with a bright smile before leaving him on the bed as you climb off, the skirt of your red dress falling back around your thighs. You toe off your Converse before sneaking through the living room in your socks to get to the kitchen.

Entering the living room, you pause as you take notice of all the various trash scattered about but ignore it as you try to stifle your laughter. All of the guys were passed out around the living room. Jimmy was stretched out comfortably on half of the sectional while Bobby and Tommy were basically cuddled up together on the other half. 

Dutch on the other hand was sprawled out on the floor in front of you, his face pressed onto the hardwood. You assumed Dutch was asleep but right as you try to take a step away, his hand reaches up and brushes against your knee.

"...mmm.. babyyy come back 'mere.." Dutch mumbles, his thumb smoothing over your knee.

You laugh quietly and can't help think that Dutch was kinda cute half-asleep although his reckless actions dulled his appeal.

You suppose it was the same for Johnny and the others too, but you were already so used to all the boys' antics by now after knowing them so long it just honestly didn't surprise you anymore. 

"I'm not your baby, Dutch." You say softly, grabbing his hand to get it off your knee, but his hand holds back onto yours as you try to let go.

"You could be." Dutch replies, opening his eyes and using his position on the floor to his advantage, eyeing under your dress.

"In your dreams, hotshot." You scoff with a slight smile, smacking at his hand with your free hand until he finally releases your other one.

You stroll in the kitchen, starting to shiver again as you side-step a puddle of what you hoped was beer on the tile as you walked over to the landline phone on the wall. 

You pick up the phone as you dial your home phone, pressing it to your ear, hoping your dad would pick up instead of your stepmom.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me." You answer, leaning against the wall as you start to shiver more once again.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you? Is everything alright?" Your dad questions worriedly as Johnny strolls into the kitchen.

He easily takes notice of your shivering and shrugs off his signature red jacket and passes it to you. You smile at him gratefully, mouthing 'thank you' while tugging it on, holding the phone between your ear and shoulder. 

"Yeah, me and guys are just hanging out at the beach house, Johnny and the rest of the gang." You clarify with a smile as Johnny smirks back at you. Gosh, he was so fucking handsome with his messy blonde bedhead.

"Oh alright…" Your dad starts casually before asking, "Has he asked you out yet?"

You freeze at this question, how could he possibly know about you and Johnny already? You slowly ask, "What do you mean  _ yet _ ?" 

"Well he's liked you for years, it's been pretty obvious. Now answer my question; Has he asked you out yet?" 

"Huh… No, but I imagine he will soon. He still hasn't asked me out on a real date yet." You explain, looking pointedly at Johnny, who was leaning against the kitchen counter and looks up at you with a confused look when you mention a date.

"Hmm, alright then, I've got to go but I love you. You better be home tonight for our family dinner. Six o'clock sharp." 

"Yeah, yeah… ok, love you too dad, bye." You smile, hanging up then looking back at Johnny. 

"Ahem," Johnny clears his throat, captivating eyes watching you intently before trying to casually ask," So who was that?"

Obviously he hadn't gotten over the fact that you had mentioned a date, instead completely noticing you said dad a few times. 

"Oh, nobody." You reply casually, tugging on the cuffs of Johnny's scarlet jacket you were still wearing. While doing so, looking down, you notice that he had already gotten rid of his cobra patch. Johnny's jacket was way comfier than you had originally thought it would be. Yes, you had thought about how comfy it was before because why else would he constantly wear it 24/7? 

Sure Johnny had a reason for his headband, that precious Ali had given it to him, but Johnny had no real reason for wearing this jacket all the time especially in the hot California summer.

Speaking of that ever present headband, you noticed it wasn't on Johnny's forehead.

"Where's your headband?" You ask curiously as you walk over to stand in front of him.

"Doesn't matter, now who were you on the phone with?" Johnny brushes off your question, though still expecting an answer from you.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Oh no, not at all, I would just like to know who my girlfriend is going out with."

This makes you laugh, seeing Johnny so serious like this was very unusual and you couldn't help but laugh a little as a warm feeling flooded you when Johnny said "my girlfriend". 

"Why so you can beat him up?" You tease, much to Johnny's annoyance.

"Who were you talking with, princess?" He asks as sweetly as he could, tugging on the edges of his jacket you were wearing and pulling you close to him.

"My dad." You smile cheekily up at him before laughing again, seeing the relief wash over his face. "I think you might be a little overprotective there, blondie." 

"Maybe not enough, princess." Johnny mumbles, leaning in to kiss your lips.

You kiss back happily as you reach up and tangle your hand in his still messy blonde locks.

"Ugh, get a room!" Dutch groans loudly as he walks into the kitchen, childishly covering his eyes, as if he now had any decentancy.

You part from Johnny's lips to glance at Dutch, laughing when you witness him cursing as he half slips on the omnipresent puddle of beer.

"Karma is a bitch, huh?" You joke, causing Johnny to laugh. You relax your back into him as Dutch glares at you while getting up.

"Oh bite me, princess," Dutch grumbles settling into a chair at the table," What's for breakfast though?" 

"Why the hell would I mak-" You start, but Johnny cuts you off and squeezes you tight to his chest.

"We'll all grab lunch soon, you'll be fine." Johnny assures, releasing his hold on you a little bit, tangling his fingers with yours.

Just then Tommy and Bobby walk in, both looking exhausted. 

"What are we doing today? It is officially our winter break now." Tommy states, looking at Johnny then you and smiling.

"How about we all pick up the shit around here and then we get lunch?" You suggest, nodding at the bottles and cans on the floor amongst other trash.

Dutch groans at this suggestion while Tommy and Bobby shrug before nodding in agreement. 

"Sounds good to me, babe." Johnny agrees as well.

* * *

After shaking Jimmy awake, which he complained greatly to, you and the boys begrudgingly picked up the trash scattered in the house. Sure throwing a party was great, but all the shit that had to be cleaned up afterwards reduced the greatness of throwing a party.

Dutch had tried to turn throwing beer bottles into the trash, into a basketball game, and promptly busted at least three of them. Jimmy was pissed to be cleaning up after him. 

Once all the noticeable trash was stuffed into trash bags, only the holiday decorations were still strung up around the house.

"You want these down too, babe?" Johnny teases in a question with a smirk, eyeing you.

Before you all had started cleaning, you had quickly stripped out of the red dress you wore last night and back into your jeans and sweater from the previous day. 

When you had tried to return Johnny's scarlet jacket he refused, saying," You look way better in it than me, princess."

"Nah, it'll be fine. But stop looking at me like that." You tell him before continuing, "I'm starving anyway, let's go get lunch."

The quiver of boys around you exclaimed their joy with various shouts as if they had been working for hours instead of a little over 30 minutes.

After Johnny got his bike out of the garage you quickly locked up the front door. Grabbing your backpack, you tuck in some of your mom's favorite records to take home as well as the pretty red dress, before locking up the back door as you left.

Jogging around the building, all the guys were ready to go on their bikes, but you of course went to your guy. Johnny Lawrence. Previous best friend turned boyfriend? 

You laugh quietly at that thought as you tuck yourself behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. 

* * *

Lunch was quite uneventful as everyone was starving though you all munched on delicious burgers and fries. You were so squished between Johnny and Dutch in the booth seat, your thigh was resting on top of Johnny's to give Dutch enough room to manspread.

Now Johnny was dropping you off at home and to be honest you really didn't want him to go. "Family dinner" as your stepmom liked to call it was terrible. She asked far too many questions in general but her directing them all at you just made you so frustrated. 

"Johnnyyy," You start batting your eyelashes innocently at him and wrapping your arms around his neck as you both stand in the driveway," Would you like to stay for family dinner, Johnny?"

"Oh no way," Johnny scoffs, shaking his head," You want that bitch to bother me all night instead of you?"

"Yes please, if it stops her from asking about my love life then yes, blondie."

Johnny chuckles softly, looking away from you, but you still see his cheeks flush pink. 

"As if you have a love life." He teases quietly.

"You don't know everything, you know." You say as confidently as you could, glaring playfully at him.

"Princess, I'm your best friend, of course I know."

"Shut up. Now come on Johnny, please stay for dinner." You plead, pulling him in closer.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay but," Johnny starts with a smirk," You've got to come with me to the Christmas eve party at the country club."

You hesitate for a moment because as much as you loved being with Johnny, you despised that damn country club. Everyone was stuck up and no good, acting like they knew everything. Plus if Ali was there you were she wouldn't like to see you dating her ex. 

But you really couldn't stand another family dinner by yourself.

"Alright, deal, but I'm not talking to anyone I don't know." You reluctantly agree, sealing the deal with a kiss before leading your boyfriend inside the house.

* * *

"So what are the requirements for this Christmas eve party, Lawrence?" You ask as you go up the stairs to your room. Since your dad and stepmom weren't home yet you figured it'd be fine.

"Just dress up pretty and dance with me at least once." Johnny answers simply with a smile, leaning in to kiss you again.

"I don't know how to dance," You murmur against his lips before kissing back.

Johnny chuckles and pulls his lips from yours with a smirk.

"Really?" 

"Yeah?..." You assure, slightly confused, looking at him questioningly.

"Then I'm gonna have to teach you." Johnny grins, pulling you closer.

"Alright princess, this hand goes on my shoulder," He states, placing your hand on his shoulder, then resting his hand on your hip," Basically we just kinda hold hands like this." Johnny continues, as the fingers of your free hand entwine with his.

"Now what do I do, sensei?" You joke with a smile, his sapphire eyes meeting yours.

"You step back before I step on your foot." Johnny smirks at you, amused.

You laugh quietly as you glance down at your feet, stepping back with your right foot as Johnny stepped forward with his left.

After a moment of just letting Johnny lead you, you are now successfully waltzing with your boyfriend. 

Meeting Johnny's eyes you smile brightly at him, which he returns before wrapping both of his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. 

As you rest your ear over his heart you wonder just how lucky you are to have The Johnny Lawrence as your boyfriend.

* * *

_ Time _

_ Won't let me forget _

_ That I'm so far from home _

_ In a world where nobody seems to care _

_ I turned around and saw you standing there _

_ And I knew what I wanted the most _

_ Knew what I wanted _

_ Yeah, I knew what I wanted _

_ Two To Tango _

_ It takes two to fall _

_ Cause one can only reach out  _

_ Two can have it all _

_ It Takes Two To Tango... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think? I honestly still don't feel that great about this chapter but here it is anyways :) love ya and thanks for reading. And honestly I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'm working on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please leave comments and kudos so I know you actually care about where this goes.
> 
> No Mercy playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/45ljDJw3YrDX9pqU3UnbJR?si=zRId87FoTXKN_SSQL2L8Bw


End file.
